


The Intriguing Offer

by PeachyYosuke



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Control, Hand Jobs, In Public, Inappropriate Erections, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Yosuke tops and Yu Bottoms :), just 2 bros helping each other with their kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYosuke/pseuds/PeachyYosuke
Summary: This is heavily based off the idea I saw from user somerandomgal19 on Tumblr. :)Yosuke discovers Yu's voyeurism kink by catching him with a vibrator in class. Yu then offers for Yosuke to control it for him, and Yosuke just has to say yes. So he does. This quickly escalates to more than just in class sessions, and neither of the two are complaining. ;)
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 29
Kudos: 181





	1. The Buzzing Sound

Yosuke could swear that time was moving in slow motion as he sat in class, completely zoned out. His eyes were barely focusing on the back of Yu’s head, and Yosuke could feel the weight of his eyelids getting heavier every time he blinked. If Ms. Kashiwagi was to ask him a question right now, he would be totally screwed. 

As if she read his mind, Yosuke heard her call out his name. He stared at her for a moment before remembering he had to reply. “Uh, yes?”

“When you’re done staring off into space, I’d like you to answer a question for me.”

He blinked hard to try and wake up his brain. He didn’t even know what subject they were learning right now, never mind the topic of the lesson. At this point the only hope he had was Yu whispering the answer to him, which was what happened more often than not. 

He nodded and stood up as she put a finger to her lip, as if coming up with the hardest question she could think of. Of course.

“What country does the South Pole belong to?”

He swallowed. He should know this. Why didn’t he know this? Not paying attention in class was going to be his downfall. Yosuke tried to catch Yu’s eye to get an answer off of him, but Yu looked like he was putting all of his energy into breathing, staring straight ahead. He was fidgeting slightly, too. Yosuke thought that was a bit odd, but passed it off as Yu probably just not feeling well. 

“I’m waiting for a response Mr. Hanamura.”

Right. Yosuke sighed. It looked like Yu wouldn’t be coming to his rescue this time. Meeting Ms. Kashiwagi’s eyes, he took a deep breath. He knew he was wrong and was going to be ridiculed in front of the entire class, so Yosuke was just trying to prepare himself for that. 

“Uh… I’m pretty sure the South Pole doesn’t belong to one?”

Ms. Kashiwagi blinked in shock before returning her face to a neutral expression. “Well done, Hanamura. Seems you were listening after all.”

What. What? He got that right? He smirked to himself as he sat back down, like he was totally confident the whole time. Yu turned around and whispered a quick praise, but Yosuke noticed his voice was a bit wobbly. 

Now Yosuke had something else to concentrate on instead of class. He was becoming increasingly worried about Yu. His partner continued to fidget and shift around in his seat in front of him, occasionally resting his head on his fist, covering his mouth. Did he have to puke or something? 

Yosuke reached up to poke his shoulder. “You alright partner?” He whispered, voice full of concern.

Yu flinched at the touch and gave him a shaky smile. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

Yu just nodded and faced forwards again, shutting Yosuke out before he could ask anything else. Yosuke heard him let out a sigh that almost sounded like relief. Something was definitely up, but Yosuke didn’t want to push it any further. He’d ask him again later when they weren’t in class.

Yosuke tried to push his worry from his mind and focus on the remaining 20 minutes of class, but Yu seemed to be becoming more and more on edge. It looked like he was starting to breathe a bit faster too. Yosuke found something about it hard to look away from. Maybe it was seeing his leader not be so perfect for once? Whatever it was, he couldn’t stop watching and wondering about just what was going on.

Yosuke snapped back to reality when the bell rang, signalling that it was the end of the day. Yu quickly sprung up and gave his friends a rushed goodbye, saying he had to help Nanako with her schoolwork today, before nearly sprinting out of the class. Yukiko and Chie cast each other and Yosuke a confused glance, to which Yosuke just shrugged. So much for asking him about it after class. 

He debated calling Yu about it later that night. It would be really bad timing for their leader to get sick now, when they were so close to making their way through Naoto’s secret lab in the TV. It couldn’t hurt to check in on him one more time right? He grabbed his phone and clicked on Yu’s contact. He stared at the screen for a minute before turning it off again. Yosuke remembered how quickly Yu shut him out earlier in class and didn’t want to be an annoyance.

Getting ready for school the next morning, Yosuke decided to meet up with Yu while walking to school. He couldn’t stop thinking about him all night, worried something serious was going on.

He spotted Yu up ahead and jogged to catch up with him. “Hey partner! You feeling any better today?”

Yu cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?” He shoved a hand in his pocket.

“Well… you were just really fidgety. And you kept like, covering your mouth? I thought you were gonna puke your guts out or something dude!”

Yu gave a small laugh. “No, everything’s fine. I promise.” He flashed Yosuke a smile so convincing Yosuke didn’t even notice Yu gave no explanation for the way he was acting. 

The rest of the day went by perfectly fine, up until lunch. Yu had excused himself to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later, sitting down and joining the group sitting around a few desks. Yosuke noticed there was a certain light in his eyes that hadn’t been there earlier and lifted his eyebrows. Yu gave him a reassuring smile and joined in the conversation Chie and Kanji were having about whatever they were talking about this time.

Yosuke wasn’t going to let it go that easy this time, continuing to eye Yu with suspicion. Yu ignored him at first, fidgeting with something in his pocket. Yosuke wondered if it was the same thing he was playing with earlier in the morning. Yu then quickly took his hand out and looked at Yosuke staring at him. Noticing what Yosuke was looking at, Yu pulled out a coin and rolled it between his fingers. Ah. So that’s what he was fiddling with.

After lunch Yosuke, Yu, Chie and Yukiko all headed towards their next class together. Yu was walking in the front of the group, Yosuke falling into step behind him. He could swear he heard the faintest buzzing sound coming from somewhere in the hallway, but it sounded a little different than the usual electric sound of the lights. He tapped his phone in his pocket. Nope, wasn’t that either. As they stepped into class, the noise pollution of other students talking drowned out the noise and Yosuke just let it go.

That was until he heard it again, even louder this time. He looked around the room as the teacher drawled on. Did anyone else hear this, or was he just going crazy? He saw Chie tilt her head almost like a dog, and knew she must be hearing it too. No one else seemed to be hearing it though, or at least they didn’t acknowledge it if they did. Maybe it was coming from nearby he and Chie? Yu didn’t seem to hear it, but his leg was bouncing under the desk like crazy. 

Yosuke tapped his shoulder. “Hey partner, you hearing that?”

Yu turned to face Yosuke, completely flushed. Woah. He’s gotta be sick or something! But he was fine earlier… “What, the little buzzing noise?”

Yosuke nodded. Oh, good. Yu heard it too. Yosuke noticed Yu’s hand in his pocket again. He never thought Yu was one to fidget with stuff like coins and that, but he probably just never paid any attention to it before. 

“Yeah, I heard it too. Kinda weird. It keeps getting louder as well.” As if on cue, the buzzing noise did in fact get louder. Yu shifted in his chair and sucked in a breath. 

Yosuke couldn’t help but start connecting some dots here. That timing was almost too perfect. Yu had to know something about this buzzing noise, he had to. Why wasn’t he telling his partner? Yosuke decided he wasn’t going to let Yu escape after class so easily today.

“Hm. It’s weird alright. Anyways, wanna go back to mine after school? I’m off work today and I could use a hand with-”

“Sorry, I can't.” Yu squirmed in his seat, his face flushing an even brighter pink than before. “I have soccer practice.”

“Aww, come on. You can skip it once for your partner! I really need a study buddy and you’re the only one who puts up with me!” Yosuke felt bad for trying to manipulate him like this, but he was honestly so worried about what was going on with his leader that he had to get to the bottom of this. It’s not like he was completely lying, Yu really was the best study buddy he had. No one else could put up with his whining for more than 20 minutes before begging to do something else.

Yu closed his eyes and sighed. Well, it might have just been a deep breath. “Alright. But I can’t stay too late. I’m making dinner for Nanako tonight.”

“Great!” Yosuke grinned and resumed taking his notes.

The rest of the class passed with little issue, and Yosuke began to prepare himself to confront Yu. What was he going to say to him? ‘I know you know what the buzzing noise was.’ No, too forward. ‘Did you figure anything out about the noise?’ No, he could easily say no to that and brush it off. Lost in thought, he barely noticed the bell ringing until Yu stood up in front of him. 

Yosuke quickly shoved all his stuff in his bag and got up with Yu, saying bye to Chie and Yukiko before making his way down the hallway with his partner. “Man, I’m still thinking about that weird noise from earlier…” He began.

Yu didn’t look at him. “Oh yeah? What do you think it is?”

“That’s the thing! I have no idea, but I thought the timing of you saying it gets louder and it getting louder was really weird.”

“You think someone was listening to us and controlled it?” Yu finally looked at Yosuke, his gray eyes darting over his face.

Yosuke blinked. “Uh, yeah, sort of. I was thinking more that you know more than you’re letting on.”

Yu huffed a laugh. “Me?”

They stopped walking and pulled to the side of the nearly empty hallway. Now that there were less people around, the noise was clearly audible again. Yosuke swore he saw panic in Yu’s eyes for a moment, but when he looked at them again they almost looked excited.

“I’m not accusing you of anything, if that’s what you’re thinking. I just thought it was… weird is all.”

Yu shifted his hips awkwardly, then tried to play it off as stretching his back. If Yosuke hadn’t known him well, it would have been convincing. But Yosuke liked to think he knew his partner better than anyone, and his behaviour was certainly not like usual as of late. 

Yu shrugged. “Yeah, it is weird. Well, I don’t know anything about it, so let’s get going to your place, yeah?”

Yu began to walk away, but Yosuke wasn’t done just yet. There was no way in hell it was just coincidence the noise seemed to be coming exclusively from Yu, and he wasn’t going to let this just be brushed off. 

Yosuke grabbed Yu’s jacket sleeve and pulled it, forcing him back. Yu let out a small gasp as a small pink remote of some sort was sent flying out of his jacket pocket, skidding across the floor. It looked like a keychain, but with a few buttons on it. Yosuke let go of Yu and went to grab it off the floor. He heard Yu make some sort of noise in protest, but it was too late.

Yosuke turned it around in his hand. There were 3 different buttons on it, one with a power symbol, one with a plus symbol, and one with a minus symbol. What the hell was this used for? Curious, he pressed the plus button a few times. This seemed to cause a considerable reaction from Yu, who cried out and buckled his knees. 

Before Yosuke could do anything else, Yu grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the nearby empty bathroom. Yu was breathing heavily, cheeks a bright crimson. 

“Do you not know what you’re doing?” He hissed, grabbing for the remote. His hands were shaking like crazy.

Yosuke pulled it back so Yu couldn’t grab it. “Just what is this?” 

He pressed the power button, and the bathroom got noticeably quieter. The buzzing noise stopped. He pressed the power button again, and the buzzing started up again. Yu gasped and put his hand on the counter to keep himself up. 

“Yosuke, enough!” He cried out, his voice shaky.

Enough? What was Yosuke even doing? He continued to experiment with the buttons, and for whatever reason that seemed to be sending Yu into a frenzy. That's when he noticed a rather strained bulge at the front of Yu’s pants. Was he… hard? Yu was bracing himself on the counter, completely flushed, panting, and definitely hard. Yosuke looked at the remote in his hand, and looked at Yu again.

Oh god. _Oh god._ He finally pieced together what was going on here. He was holding the controller to a fucking vibrator. And for the last few minutes, he had been turning it on and off inside of Yu. Clearly, getting him off. Yosuke dropped the remote, letting it clatter to the floor. He didn’t even bother to turn it off, just wanting it out of his hands. 

Yosuke didn’t even know what to say. Never in a million years did he expect to be in this situation. Yu, his calm, collected, reliable partner, someone he thought could do absolutely no wrong, had been controlling a vibrator inside of himself. In public. Getting off on it. That was a level of perversion he was not expecting from Yu of all people. 

Yosuke sputtered as Yu looked at him with pleading eyes. That was the first time Yosuke had ever seen Yu make an expression like that, and under different circumstances, he would say it was cute. 

“I can explain.” Yu was barely audible, his voice a shaky whisper. 

Yosuke didn’t know if he really wanted to hear this explanation, but he was in such shock his legs refused to move. He was sure his mouth was hanging open, probably looking like he just saw a ghost in a cheesy horror movie. Yu grabbed the remote and turned the vibrator off, slipping it back into his pocket. He brought a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath.

“This will probably seem really weird to you. And I totally get it if you’re disgusted by me after this and never want to speak to me again.”

Yosuke swallowed. He was making this out to sound absolutely terrifying. 

At Yosuke’s silence, Yu continued. “The thrill of getting caught doing something like this in public is…” he crossed his legs, “Well, you can see how I feel about it.”

Yosuke blinked. Yu was an expositionist? Well, that wasn’t completely right, but Yosuke didn’t care to put too much thought into labelling whatever the hell Yu was describing. It was perverted and weird, and Yosuke didn’t want to think about it too hard.

Yu gave a nervous laugh. “I know. I know how odd it is. I’m sorry you had to see all of this. I really thought I was doing a good job controlling myself, but I guess you saw right through me.”

“But isn’t your whole thing that you _want_ to get caught?” Yosuke blurted without thinking. He wanted to slap himself in the face. Why was he continuing this conversation?

Yu looked at him, surprised Yosuke didn’t immediately cuss him out. “Well, getting caught by you was not what I was hoping for. It’s more the risk of getting caught, and trying to control myself in public rather than actually getting caught. Because now we’re in this situation and I regret ever buying this vibrator to begin with.”

Yosuke regretted asking. He forgot how blunt Yu could be with things, how he seemed to have no shame.

“Oh, you probably didn’t need to know all of that. Sorry.” Yu scratched the back of his head. “I’m shocked you haven’t run away screaming yet.”

“I thought about it.” Yosuke joked, trying desperately to lighten the incredibly awkward mood. He honestly didn’t know what to feel. On one hand, it was completely wrong and disgusting. No one needed to see Yu get himself off in public! Just the thought of Yu getting off was weird to Yosuke. He’s supposed to be the perfect leader, never doing anything wrong, not some perverted creep! But on the other hand, Yu was his best friend, his partner, and he’d already heard all about Yosuke’s not so great thoughts from his shadow. If Yu could still look him in the eye and accept him, shouldn’t he do the same?

Yu hesitantly took a step forward. “So you don’t hate me now?”

“Hate’s a strong word, partner.”

Yu’s face lit up at the word partner. He let out a deep sigh of relief and put his head in his hands. “God, I was terrified you weren’t going to speak to me ever again.”

Yosuke hopped up onto the counter and sat down next to one of the sinks. “I-I’m just sorry I messed with the buttons like that.” He felt his face burn pink. He couldn’t believe he’d done that to Yu. He also couldn’t believe he was bringing it up again, but he really felt like he had to apologize.

Yu hopped up next to him, and all Yosuke could think about was what Yu was sitting on. He quickly brushed that thought from his mind and prayed it wouldn’t come back. Yu looked up at the ceiling. “It’s okay, really. It’s my fault for getting caught anyways. It actually gave me a pretty good idea…”

Yosuke looked at Yu to see him staring right back, a new fire in his eyes. A good idea? That was scary. The look in Yu’s eyes, like a cat about to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse, was not helping the situation. Yosuke didn’t say anything, mentally preparing himself for whatever Yu was about to say.

“How would you feel about controlling it for me?”

Yosuke felt his heart drop to his stomach. Oh, no. No way in hell was he about to play this perverted little game Yu was playing. Accepting it was one thing, but taking part in it? Willingly helping Yu get off? Not happening. There was also the fact that there was a really good chance he’d get caught! Then what the hell would he do?

“No way. No way! Not happening. Nope! Not in a million, trillion years! I’m not risking my ass just to help you… do that!” Yosuke could feel his blush spread to the tips of his ears. Why did Yu have to say stuff like this like it’s nothing?

“It’s not like I would throw you under the bus or anything. I’d obviously take all the heat. You know it’s not like me to rat you out.” Yu’s voice was calm, like it was when he’d give a speech to the investigation team. It was completely reassuring, but that wouldn’t be enough to change Yosuke’s mind.

“Still! No way in hell am I gonna help you with this… thing you’ve got going on!”

“Aw, come on. Help your partner out?” Yu looked at Yosuke with a look similar to the same cute one from earlier. 

“No!” Yosuke turned away before he got pulled into saying yes because of Yu’s puppy eyes. “I’m not going to change my mind, so forget it. I won’t tell anyone, I won’t bring it up, I won’t judge you, just don’t rope me into it too!”

“Well, I figured I’d ask. I’m gonna get going home now, unless you actually needed someone to study with.” Yu hopped off the counter.

“Nah, just go home.” Yosuke could use some time away from Yu right now anyways. There was a lot to digest here, and continuing to look at Yu knowing damn well what was going on all day was too much for him to handle.

The two headed their separate ways and Yosuke immediately flopped onto his bed. He had already pinched himself several times on the way home, but he did once more just to completely verify that this was in fact real life. Sadly, he felt the pinch. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. There was no way in hell he was going to manage to be productive tonight, not with the absolute mess he had for a brain at the moment. He was just thankful Teddie was working today, so at least he had a few hours to himself.

Those few hours came and went (mostly due to Yosuke sleeping away his stress), and before Yosuke knew it, Teddie was home from work. Yosuke hadn’t realized just how drained he was until Teddie came barging in his room, jolting him awake.

Taking a seat on the edge of Yosuke’s bed, Teddie beamed at him. “Hi Yosuke! I hope you had a bear-y good day at school!”

Yosuke yawned. Was it 8pm already? Well, he wasn’t going to be getting much sleep tonight. “It was interesting.” Mark that down as understatement of the century.

Teddie’s blue eyes lit up. “Oh! A story!”

Shit. There was no way in hell Yosuke was telling Teddie what went down today. Besides the fact that he told Yu he wouldn’t tell anyone, Yosuke never wanted to bring that subject up again. “I… actually got a question right in class today, so that was sweet.”

“Without the help of Sensei? Let’s go, Yosuke!” Teddie pumped his fists in the air and cheered.

Yosuke smiled to himself. Teddie may be super annoying most of the time, but he did always know how to make Yosuke feel better. The two chatted for a little while, and apparently Teddie had managed to score himself a promotion. Yosuke was just a little bit jealous of that.

Teddie gave a big yawn and laid back on Yosuke’s lap. “This bear is pooped! I think I’m gonna go to bed now, okay? I bought you a few packs of ramen in case you haven’t eaten yet.”

Yosuke hadn’t even realized just how hungry he was until Teddie mentioned food. God, his mind was a wreck. “Oh, I haven’t yet. Thanks, Ted.”

“You can always count on me!” Teddie gave Yosuke another grin before looking at him quizzically. “You don’t look too good, did something else happen? I didn’t feel anything in the TV world…”

“Hm? No, I’m fine. Just really tired today is all.”

Teddie furrowed his brows and studied Yosuke’s face before flicking back to his regular perky expression. “Alrighty! If you want someone to cover your shift tomorrow, I’m the bear to ask! I _am_ in the good books with Papa Hanamura after all…”

Yosuke huffed a laugh. “I should be fine, but thanks for the offer.”

Teddie went to bed and Yosuke made his way to the kitchen to start boiling some water. He checked his phone for the time, but noticed he had a text from Yu. He swallowed. He really didn’t want to have to think about him any more than he already had. He debated opening the message, but put his phone down instead. Besides, what kind of text would Yu be sending him at nearly 10pm if not about earlier today?

He brought his focus back to preparing the ramen and tried his hardest to ignore the curiosity eating away at the back of his mind. He heard his phone vibrate on the counter and had a very good idea of who could be texting him again. Yu was probably nervous Yosuke had thought it over more and decided to not be his friend anymore or something. Which, Yosuke thought, wouldn’t be too unreasonable of a concern. 

Once the noodles were cooking and Yosuke had nothing to busy himself with, he finally lost the battle with his mind. Pulling up a chair, he grabbed his phone and sat down. Sure enough, he had 2 messages from Yu.

The first one read:

‘Hey prtnr,

Just wanted to say sorry again about today. Also, if you haven’t decided to hate me, I’m free this coming weekend and was wondering if you wanted to go to Okina for a bit of shopping? Maybe we could catch a movie too.

Let me know.’

The second message, which was sent around 20 minutes later, read:

‘Also my offer is still up on the table if you’ve changed your mind. :)’

Yosuke nearly threw his phone across the room. That stupid offer was the reason his brain was in absolute shambles. Not only was it disgusting, it was _intriguing_. He hated himself for thinking that way, but it was the truth. He couldn’t get the image of Yu in so little control, at his mercy, out of his head. Hell, he even dreamed about it during his nap. 

There was something so captivating about having power over his leader. Mr. Perfect looking not so perfect anymore. It certainly would level the playing field between he and his partner, who right now seemed to be on an untouchable pedestal above him. There was also something about that face Yu made, eyes so wide and darting around like mad, mouth just barely hanging open. The fact that he made Yu make that face, one he had never seen before, was bewitching.

But there was the fact that Yu was a guy, and doing this wasn’t just for Yosuke’s own power trip. Yosuke would be indirectly making another man cum. Not just any man, his best friend. That was really weird, he wasn’t even gay! There was also the chance he would get caught, although Yu promised to cover him for that. 

Yosuke huffed. He rubbed his forehead and suddenly remembered he was cooking ramen noodles. He looked up at the pot and sure enough, they were boiling over. He cursed under his breath before springing up to stop them from making any more of a mess. Once he had them cleaned up, it was obvious they were a bit overdone, but Yosuke had more to worry about than some overcooked ramen. 

He ate his dinner completely zoned out as a mental battle was taking place inside his head. His thoughts were switching back and forth, for and against this proposition of Yu’s. Even as he changed into his pj’s and got ready for bed, all he could think about was that damn pink vibrator. Well, he assumed it was pink if the controller was, but he didn’t really care to see it to confirm his theory. 

He laid in his bed and tucked himself under his sheets, even though he wasn’t tired at all. But he knew he had to try and force himself to sleep, to make a decision with a clear head tomorrow. He closed his eyes and tried to count sheep because apparently that worked, but he did not see sheep. All he could see was Yu gripping the bathroom counter, panting and begging Yosuke to stop.

His eyes shot open. How the hell was he supposed to sleep like this? He shook his head and turned to lay on his side. Closing his eyes again, Yosuke was greeted with the same scene. He groaned and grabbed his phone off his bedside table. Well, at least he had an answer for Yu now. And that answer would let him see scenes like that a lot more often.

The next morning, Yosuke saw Yu had replied to his message with an enthusiastic reply:

‘Great, I knew I could count on you partner! I’ll give u the rundown this morning on the way to school.’

Yosuke felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just what had he gotten himself into? Yet, he had no desire to stop it from happening either. Getting ready was a struggle, his hands shaky and mind anxious. Eventually he was able to make it out the front door, giving Teddie a quick goodbye before he could ask too many questions.

When he saw Yu walking down the street, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Well, it was more like giant drunk butterflies that were running into the walls of his stomach at super speed. Yu noticed Yosuke approach and gave him a wave and gentle smile, pulling over to the edge of the sidewalk.

“I thought you weren’t going to change your mind?” Yu teased, raising his eyebrows.

“I changed my mind about changing my mind!” Yosuke could already feel the blush rising on his cheeks, and he definitely heard the wobble in his voice.

Yu smiled. “Well I’m not complaining.” He dug into his pocket and produced the same pink controller Yosuke remembered painfully well. 

Yosuke took it from him and quickly stuffed it in his pocket, looking around to make sure no one saw it. “So, uh… is it…” He struggled to find the right word. “In?”

Yu nodded and began to walk, giving Yosuke no time to react before having to follow suit. “Because of the way you treated me yesterday, I feel like I should go over a few basics.”

Oh god. Yosuke didn’t want to be reminded of what he did to Yu unknowingly yesterday.

“Starting it and stopping it repeatedly is intense. Do that in moderation. Unless you really want me to just lose it in the middle of class or something.”

Yosuke choked and brought a hand to cover his mouth. God damn it Yu.

Yu looked amused at Yosuke’s reaction and continued his list of do’s and don'ts, getting a little too detailed for Yosuke’s liking at some points. As Yu went on, Yosuke would frantically look around to make sure no one was listening to this conversation as he was sure he would jump off a cliff if anyone else found out he was doing this. 

“Oh, and one last thing.”

“Finally.” Yosuke was getting quite tired of blushing.

“If I really need you to stop it for whatever reason, I’ll say the word Ziodyne, alright? And you get uncomfortable and want to stop, tell me Garudyne.”

“Dude, we have safewords?” Just when Yosuke thought it wouldn’t get any more weird.

“Well, you never know. Just in case.”

“I guess.” Yosuke could see the school approaching and wanted nothing more than to get today over with already. He was so nervous and he hadn't even done anything yet. 

They went to class in the morning per usual, Yosuke too terrified to even think about switching the vibrator on. He knew just how loud it could be, and he was terrified someone was going to hear it. Or Yu wouldn’t be able to control himself and would end up making some obvious noise and they’d both be screwed. He could swear Yu was shifting in his seat in front of him on purpose, as if signalling to Yosuke to turn it on, but Yosuke just couldn’t.

During lunch Yu kept fighting to catch Yosuke’s eye. Yosuke purposefully avoided it at first, knowing exactly what was going to happen. When Yu finally caught him, Yosuke was proven right, as he gave Yosuke a look that said ‘You going to, or what?’ Yosuke sighed and shot him a look saying ‘I will, get off my back.’ Yosuke huffed. He was supposed to be the one in charge here.

The rest of lunch passed by without incident, and Yosuke knew he couldn’t keep stalling forever. Well, technically he could, but he was sure Yu would be more than disappointed about Yosuke’s cowardice. Yosuke couldn’t let that happen, he was supposed to be the one getting the edge here, not Yu. Determined to prove he could be the one in charge, Yosuke grabbed the controller in his pocket. They were walking down the hall in the same group as usual, he and Yu as well as Yukiko and Chie, Yu leading the pack as always. Yukiko and Chie were busy chatting amongst themselves, and Yosuke knew it was time to start.

He felt for the power button and took a deep breath before pressing it. It was at the lowest setting, and Yosuke wouldn’t have even known it worked if it weren’t for the little gasp and thumbs up from behind from Yu. Yosuke wanted to slap that hand away and turn it off, but he’d already dug this grave, and there was no escaping it.

Right before Yu sat down in his seat Yosuke turned it up. He saw Yu’s eyes widen for a split second, and then he was back to looking like he normally did, calm and collected. Not for too much longer he wouldn’t, not if Yosuke was the one behind the remote. He was ready to show Yu just who was really in control here. Ms. Kashiwagi began her lesson as the bell rang, the class quieting down. There was the faintest sound of a buzzing in the air, but unless you were searching for it, you’d never hear it. 

Yosuke watched Yu for a few minutes, but he seemed pretty stable. Aside from the occasional leg twitch, he was perfectly fine. Yosuke decided it was time to change that, and turned it up twice. He saw Yu’s fingers twitch and knew he was finally getting somewhere. God, knowing he really had the power to just max it out or turn it off whenever he wanted was amazing. He could drive Yu absolutely crazy right now if he wanted to, and he did want to, but not just yet. He needed to draw this out a little longer first.

After around 5 minutes had gone by, Yosuke turned it down to the lowest setting. He didn’t want Yu getting too comfortable, he needed his partner on his toes. Yu shifted in his seat and began to fiddle with his pencil. Oh, was someone getting impatient? Fine then. Yosuke brought the vibrator up to the 5th level out of 10, just as Yu had showed him this morning. It was now definitely audible in the room, and Yosuke saw Chie check her bag to see if her phone was ringing. Yu was now beginning to flush, Yosuke could see the back of his neck becoming pink. 

Then as if by some miracle, Ms. Kashiwagi picked Yu to answer her question. Yosuke watched him intently as he stood up from his chair, his breathing a little fast. His hands were a bit shaky, but Yu made no effort to hide them. Right as she began to ask her question, Yosuke turned it off. He saw Yu clench his fist. They both knew exactly what Yosuke was going to do, but all Yu could do was wait for the moment to strike. Yosuke had the power here, Yosuke could do whatever he wanted.

“What are the roots of the word ‘bridal’?” She put a hand on her hip and awaited his answer.

Normally, Yu was quick to answer every question, looking like some sort of genius. But now that Yosuke had the remote, Yu stalled. He pretended to think for a moment, but Yosuke knew he was just bracing himself. The second Yu opened his mouth to answer, he flinched. Ah, so he thought Yosuke was going to turn it on immediately. When Yu realized Yosuke didn’t turn it back on, he relaxed slightly.

“The roots are bride and a-ale.” He gasped and tripped up on the word ale, as Yosuke had decided to turn it back on and up by one level just then. Yu wasn’t expecting it, and lost his control a bit, but quickly recovered. He was better than Yosuke expected. Yosuke then noticed he was almost dancing from foot to foot while standing in place.

“Correct. You may take a seat.”

Yu quickly followed her instruction, turning and sitting down so fast Yosuke couldn’t really get a good look at his face. What Yosuke did get a good look at however, was the half chub pressing against Yu’s crotch. Well, at least he knew he was doing a good job.

Yosuke enjoyed watching Yu squirm in his seat, probably trying to conceal his erection. He decided to help him out a bit, turning down the speed. He thought Yu would probably love the challenge of hiding it from everyone, but they had a lot of time for that. This was the first day, after all.

The rest of the class went by with Yosuke just turning it up and down whenever he saw Yu getting a little too comfortable. When the bell rang, Yosuke turned it off. School was done, and so was he. Although, he was disappointed he didn’t get to see that pleading face from Yu again.

Chie and Yukiko said their farewells and left together, leaving Yu still sitting in his seat and Yosuke sitting on his desk.

“Here you go partner.” Yosuke slid him the remote.

“Thanks. You down to do it again tomorrow?” Yu quickly put it in his pocket and stood up, masterfully holding his books against his crotch. Yosuke knew that trick all too well.

“Sure. It was kinda fun actually.” Did he really just admit that?

Yu blinked in shock. “Great. Well, I’ll let you get to work. See you later, partner.”

Yosuke watched Yu leave before heading home to freshen up for his shift at Junes. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done at all. But what was even worse was the fact he enjoyed it so much. He loved watching Yu squirm, that was for certain. Only problem was that he watched Yu so closely he completely focused on him instead of the lesson. Again. Man, he was screwed for exams.

Yosuke clocked in and got to work stocking shelves and directing customers, but his mind wasn’t in the work. All he could think about was what he was going to do to Yu tomorrow, and the day after that. He wondered what else he could get Yu to lose control on besides his voice. As the many possibilities crossed his mind, he was left with one resounding thought: I can’t wait to do this tomorrow.


	2. The Shadow World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE!! I hope this was worth the wait >:)

The next day, Yu handed Yosuke the remote on their way to school again. Yosuke took it eagerly, excited to put the ideas he’d been carefully crafting all night into action. A part of him was disgusted he’d let himself go this far already. It hadn’t been more than two days, yet Yosuke couldn’t stop thinking about that little vibrator and the power it gave him. Did that make him just as perverted as Yu? Well, it’s not like anyone else was ever going to know about this. That was the plan, anyways.

Yu raised a brow as Yosuke snatched the controller from him. “You’ve done a full 180 on me.”

“Shut up! Just be grateful I’m doing this for you, you perv.”

Yu chuckled as they entered the school. “Right, _I’m_ the only perv here.”

Yosuke sputtered and whacked Yu’s arm. “Hold on a minute! I’m not the one who’s…” He remembered where they were, surrounded by other students. “Who’s… you know!”

Yu looked at Yosuke with suspicion. He then waved his hand in the air, smiling to himself. “Fair enough.”

They met up with the others before classes began, Rise latching herself onto Yu’s arm as usual. Yosuke didn’t know how he put up with that constantly. He knew he was probably a little too obsessed with Risette, but that would be too much, even for him! Well, Yu wasn’t the type to have strong opinions on a lot of things, so he probably didn’t care. Still, something about it just irked Yosuke.

The bell for classes to begin rang out, and the second years said their farewells to the first years before heading to their separate floors. Yosuke watched Yu as they walked to class and wondered just what he was thinking. Was he expecting Yosuke to start it in the middle of this class? Did he _want_ Yosuke to start it this early?

Well, he figured it didn’t really matter what Yu wanted. Isn’t that why he gave Yosuke the controller anyways? So he would have no control over where or when he’d have to deal with it? Yosuke didn’t really understand why Yu liked that idea so much, but hey, to each their own. 

If he was being fair, Yosuke didn’t even understand why he liked controlling it so much. Besides the obvious of having the power, there was just something about it that was absolutely enthralling. He thought back to earlier that morning, when Yu implied he was a pervert. Did Yu know something he didn’t? There was no way he was being turned on by this, but Yu sure seemed to think he was. 

Deciding to think more on this later and just focus on having fun, Yosuke sat down in his usual seat behind Yu. It really was a great view. Yosuke got to watch all of his little tells up close, got to hear just how loud he could make the vibrator. The only thing that would make it even better would be being able to see Yu’s face and that wonderful expression he makes.

The teacher began to drawl on and on about history (or was it geography?), for what felt like hours, but when Yosuke checked the clock it had only been 30 minutes. He was so unbelievably bored. Yosuke began to fiddle with his pencil but quickly stopped that after nearly sending it flying across the room. He brought his hand to the controller in his pocket. It certainly would kill his boredom, but the day had barely started! Yosuke chewed at the inside of his cheek, trying to decide on what he was going to do. 

Apparently trying to make a decision was good at passing the time, because the next thing he knew the bell was ringing. Their next class consisted of Yosuke constantly hovering his finger over the power button, but not actually pressing it. Something was telling him it just wasn’t the right time yet. When that right time actually was, he had no idea. Yosuke just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

Lunchtime rolled around and the group pulled up around a few desks. Yosuke didn’t leave himself much time to prepare a lunch in the morning, so all he had was a few random packs of snack food he shoved into his bag quickly. He didn’t even like half of the things he brought, cursing Teddie for buying so much random food every time he got his paycheck. 

Almost as if the gods pitied him, Yosuke caught a whiff of the most delectable smelling katsu. He turned to follow the smell and ended up coming face to face with Yu’s lunch box.

“Can I help you?” Yu asked, amused at the way Yosuke followed the scent like a dog.

“You’ve gotta let me have some of that dude! I didn’t pack anything good, and your cooking is just next level.” Yosuke reached out to grab a piece of the chicken.

Yu quickly swatted his hand away, causing Yukiko to snicker. “I spent too long on this last night to not eat it myself.”

Yosuke sat back up and let out a groan. “Just a little bit?”

“No.”

Fine. If that’s how Yu wanted to be, Yosuke knew exactly what to do to change his mind. He fumbled in his pocket for the remote and turned it on, quickly turning it up to halfway before Yu even had the chance to register what was happening.

“Please?” Yosuke looked at him with exaggerated puppy dog eyes, but that was just to conceal the shit eating grin plastered on his face. Yu’s eyes were wide, his jaw dropped. He let out the slightest gasp before turning his head to look at the others, as if remembering he was in the presence of his friends. Yukiko and Rise were watching him, slightly confused. 

Yu composed himself quickly. “Fine, take a piece.”

“Don’t mind if I do!” Yosuke grabbed a piece of chicken and shovelled it down. He could certainly get used to this, especially if it meant he got to eat more of Yu’s cooking. 

Yosuke left it on for the rest of lunch, occasionally turning it up and down. Every time he changed settings he made sure to pay close attention to Yu. His efforts were always rewarded, as Yu’s legs would slightly clench together every time. He also watched Yu drop a piece of chicken into his lap right as he was about to take a bite, thanks to Yosuke perfectly timing an increase of the vibration. Yosuke had to stifle his laughter as Yu gave him a quick glare. 

Once the bell rang to signal lunch was over, Yosuke turned it off. He’d gotten what he wanted out of Yu for now, at least. As kids made their way to their next classes, Yu turned to face Yosuke.

“I’m never bringing katsu to school again.”

Yosuke laughed and rested his head on his fist. “You loved it, don’t even try to pretend you didn’t!”

“Are you sure you want to get confirmation on that?” Yu smirked before turning back around to face Ms. Kashiwagi as she began her lesson.

Yosuke looked down at his desk. Yeah, Yu was probably right. Yosuke certainly didn’t need to be reminded that this wasn’t just for his own enjoyment. It was still strange to Yosuke that Yu could get turned on at all. 

Class was horrible as usual, but Yosuke had a very exciting plan up his sleeve. Today marked the first day of working on a big final group project, and Yu was in a group with two other girls. Yosuke had Yukiko in his group, so he could get away with slacking on the project and paying more attention to the little remote in his pocket. 

When the class was split up into their groups to begin their topic discussions, Yosuke watched Yu sit down with his group members. He was listening intently to their conversation, offering a smile every now and then. Quiet as usual. Well, if he wasn’t too good at controlling himself, Yosuke would be able to change that.

Yukiko dug an elbow into his side. “Yosuke! What do you think?”

“What?”

“For our topic! Should it be about Socrates or Plato?”

Yosuke huffed. He didn’t care at all. He wanted to be watching Yu right now. “I dunno! They’re both old dead white dudes, what does it matter?”

“Just pick one!” Yukiko didn’t look too happy with him, but she knew what she was getting into when Yosuke was assigned her group member.

“Fine…. Plato.” His name was shorter and it was the only one he remembered.

“Thank you. You can stop paying attention now.” She smirked to herself and turned her attention to the other student in their group.

Yosuke grumbled. He didn’t need her permission to stop focusing! He then shot a look back at Yu, who was taking notes at his table. Yosuke grinned, wondering if he would be able to perfectly time it to mess up Yu’s writing. 

Just as Yu brought his pencil to the paper, Yosuke flicked it on at a low level. He watched Yu out of the corner of his eye and saw his hand twitch, drawing a big streak down the page. That was exactly what he’d hoped for. He had to stop from looking too proud of himself as he saw Yu turn to look at him. Yosuke refused to meet his gaze, enjoying pretending nothing was wrong.

Yu eventually gave up and turned back to his paper, erasing the mark he’d made as the other two girls continued to talk amongst themselves. Yosuke pretended to focus on his own group for a little bit, letting Yu relax slightly. He was just waiting for the moment Yu would open his mouth to speak, hand over the plus button.

After a few agonizingly long minutes, Yosuke got his chance. One of the girls asked Yu a question, or that’s what it looked like anyways, since she was looking at him expectantly, awaiting a reply. Yosuke watched carefully, waiting for the exact moment Yu began to talk. But that moment never came. Yu simply nodded his head and wrote something down. Damn it. 

Yosuke decided to turn it up two levels anyway, a little angry Yu decided to tease him like that, even if it was unknowingly. The classroom was too loud for Yosuke to hear anything, but he was pretty sure Yu let out a small gasp at the way he quickly brought his hand to cover his mouth. Good, that’s what he gets for not talking.

Then almost miraculously, as if Yu heard his thoughts, he finally began to speak. Yosuke wasn't going to waste this opportunity, feeling excitement bubble in his chest. Yu seemed to be pointing something out in the notes he’d taken down, showing it to the other two. 

Yosuke turned off the vibrator, and watched Yu’s face flash confusion for only a slight second. He then quickly turned it back on and had to hold back a laugh as Yu jumped slightly. If only he could hear the waver in Yu’s voice as he spoke, it would be even better. But he knew it definitely happened, as Yu coughed after talking. Trying to play it off as a sore throat.

Oh no, Yosuke was not going to be played off as a cough. He turned it up two more levels, so it was almost at the highest vibration possible. The classroom was loud with so many people talking, so the buzzing sound was covered up well.

Yu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yosuke admired his determination to stay under control. Although what Yosuke admired even more was the slight look of desperation Yu now had written all over his face. He wiggled in his seat and clenched his fists. His chest was rising and falling faster than normal as well. Finally, he was breaking.

“What do you keep looking at over there?” Yukiko interrupted the trance Yosuke was in, bringing him back to reality. She cocked her head at him.

“Oh, uh…” What the hell did he say here? He glanced in Yu’s direction, looking for something he could place the blame on. “Just, uh, watching the weather through the window! I have to go to work after school and I want to know if I should pack an umbrella.” He gave a nervous laugh. 

Yukiko watched him for a second before clicking her tongue and nodding. Thankfully, that excuse seemed to work on her, as she started up a conversation with their third groupmate. Yosuke realized he should probably learn her name eventually. He had more pressing matters at hand, however, quickly turning his attention back to Yu. He had to be more sneaky about it now, clearly being too obvious before.

It was hard not to be obvious when Yu kept squirming around like that. He was now gripping the seat of his chair with both hands, legs bobbing. Yosuke looked at his two groupmates, who seemed too busy laughing at something to notice Yu and the way he was acting. Maybe he should force a noise out of Yu to get their attention. 

Yosuke turned it up once more, meaning the little vibrator was now working at max speed. He saw Yu’s mouth open and quickly snap shut, but clearly he didn’t close it fast enough as the two girls turned their attention towards him. They both looked a little shocked at the state of Yu, who was a bit pale and was clearly sweating. Not to mention, twitching uncontrollably. One of them asked him a question, a look of concern on her face. Yu, still gripping his chair, fervently shook his head. 

She didn’t seem convinced though, and got up out of her seat, extending out a hand to Yu. Was she about to take him to the nurse’s office? Uh oh. No, no don’t do that! He’s fine! Yosuke felt panic begin to set in, unsure of what to do. He nearly got up and went over there himself, but quickly realized that would just raise a lot of questions. He tried to catch Yu’s eye, but Yu was more concerned about trying to conceal a certain something while getting up. 

Yosuke wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to live with himself if Yu got caught, so he decided to turn off the vibrator. As much as he would have loved to drag it out a little bit longer, getting the nurse involved felt like crossing a line. Yu finally looked at him and flashed him a quick nervous smile. Apparently Yosuke wasn’t the only one who felt the nurse was too far. Yu was led out of the classroom by his worried group members and Yosuke sighed, sinking down into his chair. 

“What’s wrong with Narukami?” Yukiko asked, noticing Yu being taken away.

“I don’t know, he looked a bit pale.” Yosuke played along with this story that was being constructed. It was a good alibi.

“Well, you’d better hope he’s not sick. You ate his food today!” She looked at Yosuke concerned, scanning his face to see if he was pale too.

“I hope not! Either way, I’ll be fine. I never get sick!” 

Yukiko laughed and looked at the clock. “Oh! It’s almost time for the day to end anyways. Should we check up on him once the bell rings?”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Yosuke agreed. He needed to return the controller to Yu anyways. 

Once they made it to the nurse’s office along with Chie, they met a slightly flushed Yu sitting in one of the waiting room chairs.

“How are ya feeling partner?” Yosuke brought a hand to Yu’s forehead and gave him a slight smirk that only Yu could see. “You don’t feel warm or anything!”

“I’m fine.” Yu removed Yosuke’s hand and stood up. “Just overtired it seems.”

“You really should find more time for yourself!” Yukiko began as they got up to leave. Yosuke immediately tuned her out, not needing to hear another one of her nagging rants.

Instead, Yosuke focused on the hand now digging through his pant pocket. Yosuke looked at Yu incredulously. Sure, they were walking behind Chie and Yukiko, but could he not just wait a few minutes? Yu found the controller and plucked it out of Yosuke’s pocket, quickly shoving it into his own. He met Yosuke’s eyes and smiled at him. Yosuke could only assume that meant ‘that was close, huh?’

Yosuke just rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets just in case Yu wanted to shove his hand in there again. He didn’t realize until now just how fast his heart was racing. Today really was a close call. Yu’s hand also got a little too close for comfort as it dug through his pocket. Yosuke was almost certain he was blushing just thinking about it. 

Yosuke got home and ignored his homework, instead deciding to pick up some video games he hadn’t gotten to in a while. He didn’t actually have to go to work, but it was always a good excuse to use against Yukiko. Teddie joined him for a while, and before Yosuke knew it he was getting ready to go to bed.

The next morning, Yosuke was woken up by a text from Yu confirming their movie plans for later that day. Yosuke texted him back and managed to roll out of bed. He would never be a morning person, no matter how hard he tried. 

As the afternoon rolled around, Yosuke said a quick goodbye to his parents and Teddie and headed out for Okina city. He couldn’t remember what movie he and Yu were going to see, but he wasn’t too picky when it came to films. It was more fun making snide comments to Yu the whole time anyways. 

When he got there, Yu was already waiting for him. Just once could Yosuke be there first? Yu noticed him and waved, his face lighting up. 

“Hey partner!”

Yosuke waved and sped up to meet Yu. “What movie are we watching again?”

Yu looked at his ticket. “Some action movie. Figured you’d like it.”

Yosuke grabbed his ticket and scanned it over. “Dude, I kinda need the name of the movie to buy my ticket!”

Once they were seated in the theatre, Yosuke with his large bag of popcorn and Yu with his bag of M&Ms, Yosuke realized how empty the theatre was. Well, he supposed it was a Sunday afternoon, but there was maybe a total of 12 people in the room. It was an odd feeling, it almost seemed like he and Yu were the only ones in the entire theatre.

He instinctively put his hand to his pocket, only to remember the controller wasn’t in his possession here. They weren’t at school, this was just a normal day hanging out with Yu. 

He almost wished he had it. It could be fun, playing with it during the movie. Maybe he could make Yu gasp during a quiet part, or see just how loud Yu could get while the movie was also loud. And he’d be sitting next to Yu, not behind him, so Yosuke would get a clear view of his face…

Okay, he definitely wished he had it.

The movie started, and Yosuke found himself barely paying any attention to it at all. His mind was in a completely different place. He kept coming up with little scenarios in his head, each one a different way to mess with Yu in the theatre. 

There were so few people in here, Yosuke wouldn’t even have to hide it! He could pull the controller out and taunt Yu up close, hovering his finger over the button, watching Yu beg him to stop while trying not to be too loud. Now _that_ would be fun.

Yu nudged Yosuke’s arm. “You alright?” He whispered, pulling in close to Yosuke.

Yosuke looked at him confused. 

Yu continued, “There was just a topless scene, and you didn’t even say anything. That’s unlike you.”

Aw man, he missed that? Yosuke sighed, disappointed in himself. “I don’t have to comment on every nice rack I see!”

“But you usually do anyways.”

“Shut up! I’m fine.”

Yu nodded and returned his attention to the movie. Yosuke stuffed some popcorn in his mouth. Yu would probably be a little creeped out if he knew Yosuke was thinking about that damn vibrator outside of school. 

Yosuke still wasn’t sure how it happened, but the vibrator managed to worm its way into his brain and didn’t seem keen on leaving anytime soon. Every time he let his mind wander, he would end up thinking about it one way or another. Maybe just doing it at school isn’t enough?

Yosuke cast a glance at Yu. Would he be okay with doing it outside of school, or would be be worried that Yosuke was going a little overboard? Yosuke shook his head and tried to pay attention to the rest of the movie. That proved difficult though, as he missed the first half hour and now had no idea what was going on.

Once the movie was over, the two headed back to Inaba together. Yu didn’t talk about the film too much, and Yosuke was thankful for that. He wouldn’t have much to say about it. Instead, Yu kept giving Yosuke worried glances. Was he still hung up about earlier?

Once they arrived at Yosuke’s house to hang out for a while longer, Yu brought it up again. “You sure you’re okay?”

Yosuke huffed. “I’m fine, partner, I promise.”

“Alright. It just seemed like you had your head in the clouds all day today.”

Yosuke knew Yu wasn’t going to let this go. He decided the best thing to do was to tell Yu something was in fact bothering him. Just not the real thing.

“I’m just worried about Naoto is all. It’s gonna be foggy soon, and I don’t feel prepared at all!” He wasn’t lying necessarily. It had been a while since Yosuke had been able to get in a good training session, and he was worried he was getting a little rusty. He knew Yu was probably still in top condition, and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of his partner by failing.

Yu stretched out onto Yosuke’s bed and sighed. “I’m worried too.”

The two sat in silence for a minute, Yu covering his face with his hands and Yosuke finding it hard to take his eyes off him. 

Eventually Yu spoke up again. “Maybe we should go into the TV tomorrow and train a bit after school.”

Yosuke felt a wave of relief flood over him. Not only was Yu off his case, but he’d get some desperately needed training in. “That sounds like a plan, partner.”

Yu headed home not long after, and Yosuke started on (but never finished) his homework. When he finally went to bed, he crashed out the second his head hit the pillow. He hadn’t realized just how drained he was until that very moment. Yosuke blamed it on all the planning and scheming his brain was constantly up to thanks to a certain pink device. 

The next morning was the start of a new week, but the morning routine the two had developed hadn’t changed. Yu slipped Yosuke the controller and they waltzed into school like they were none the wiser. What Yu didn’t know however, was that Yosuke had something a little different in mind today, and Yosuke was _really_ looking forward to it. 

Their day progressed like any other school day, and Yosuke caught himself playing with the little controller more times than he’d like to admit. He never once turned it on though, despite how incredibly bored he got. Yosuke had ideas, and they involved Yu being as pent up as possible. Maybe a little frustrated at Yosuke too. Yosuke caught a few confused glares from Yu throughout the day and knew he was getting what he wanted.

When the school day was over, it didn’t take long before Yu was pulling Yosuke off to the side. “Nothing today?”

Yosuke suppressed an evil grin. “Well, if I did it every day it would just get repetitive and boring! I gotta keep you on your toes a little bit, yeah?”

Yu bit the inside of his cheek. “I guess, yeah.” He stuck out his hand for Yosuke to give him the device back.

Yosuke looked at Yu’s empty hand, then at Yu. Yu raised his eyebrows. Yosuke just smiled and grabbed the controller in his pocket, guarding it. He wasn’t planning on giving it back just yet. 

Yu gestured with his hand. “Uhm… Can I have it back then?”

Yosuke pretended not to hear him and grabbed Yu’s wrist. “Well what are we standing around here for? We have some training to do!”

Yu was too confused to protest and Yosuke began to drag him towards Junes. He could feel his heart beginning to race. Yosuke hadn’t been able to stop thinking about trying it out on Yu outside of school since going to the theatre yesterday. When Yu suggested heading into the TV world to train, Yosuke knew there was no way he was passing up this opportunity. He was excited just thinking about what he could do to his precious leader.

Yu didn’t put up a fight or question Yosuke. For this, Yosuke was thankful. He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to explain why he wanted to do it outside of school without dying of embarrassment. Yu may have no shame, but Yosuke certainly did, and he did not feel like facing his actions at the moment. 

They made their way to the electronics department, and once the coast was clear, they hopped in the TV. As the familiar scenery greeted them again, Yosuke felt his hands shaking slightly. He was nervous. What if this didn’t go well? What if this isn’t what Yu wanted? He suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He didn’t even ask Yu if he was okay with this, too lost in his own selfish desires.

Yosuke turned to Yu. “Sorry, I probably should have asked before we got in here, but you’re okay with me using it in here on you, right?”

Yu brushed off his jacket sleeves. “Oh, I didn’t know that’s what you had planned for me.” The look on his face told Yosuke that he definitely did know that’s what Yosuke had planned. “But yes, I’m more than okay with that. It’ll be a challenge.”

Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief. Now that that was out of the way, he could focus on what he came here for: to give Yu the challenge he wanted so bad. 

The two headed out to the secret lab, Yu miraculously remembering the directions without Rise or Teddie. It didn’t take long before they were surrounded by shadows in all directions. Yu grabbed his sword and Yosuke pulled out his kunai.

He watched Yu summon Izanagi so effortlessly, like it was second nature to him. Something about seeing Yu fight was mesmerizing to Yosuke. Even when the whole team was together, Yosuke always found his attention circling back to watching Yu. 

Now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts, however. Yosuke refocused and summoned his own persona, catching up to Yu to help him fight. He was definitely a bit rusty at first, but eventually he and Yu got into a decent rhythm and had no problem taking on any shadow that approached them.

Yosuke quietly stepped back from a creature they were fighting and checked his pocket. Yup, it was still there. He smiled to himself as he pulled it out and turned it on at the lowest setting possible. He was going to take his time with this one.

Immediately Yu stumbled on a strike and nearly dropped his sword. He just barely jumped out of the way in time before a shadow tried ramming into him. Yosuke laughed as Yu scrambled back into an offensive position. Yosuke took his time rejoining the battle, enjoying the slight panic on Yu’s face. 

Instead of taking his kunai out again, Yosuke opted to have Jiraiya do all of the work. He needed his hands free, after all. 

Yu noticed this, and after defeating the shadow that was after him, he gave Yosuke a sly smile. “You bastard.”

“Hey, you said I could.”

Yu laughed to himself. “Can’t deny that.”

Yu then ran off ahead to start on a nearby shadow, and Yosuke sauntered behind him, turning up the vibration a few levels. Yu’s legs were already beginning to wobble slightly, partially due to the exercise they were getting, but also thanks to the little controller in Yosuke’s hand. Which was incredible, really. He could get Yu so worked up with the press of a button.

Yosuke watched Yu fight, occasionally assisting with Jiraiya. Yu sucked in the odd breath a couple times, and he was a bit shaky, but nothing too dramatic was happening to him yet. Yosuke had to stop himself from just turning it up all to the max and having his way with his partner at his mercy.

Instead, he slowly turned it up every time Yu defeated a shadow. It was almost like Yosuke was rewarding him in a sense. Yu probably didn’t see it that way though, crying out as Yosuke turned it up once more. Finally, he was getting somewhere. Now his real fun could start.

Yu swung down on a shadow, and Yosuke flicked it off and on quickly. Yu let out a choked cry and lost control, allowing the shadow to dodge out of the way. He grunted in frustration and swung down again, this time landing a hit on his target. Yosuke decided to reward him with another increase in the speed, now more than halfway to the max vibration.

Yu took care of the shadow quickly, and Yosuke watched him press his legs together awkwardly. He was almost grinding his hips, as if he was trying to pleasure himself without touching himself. Yosuke swallowed. That was probably exactly what Yu was doing.

Did it really feel _that_ good? Yosuke couldn’t help but wonder as he watched Yu desperately try to find some release. He turned it up once more and watched Yu’s knees wobble. It wasn’t even at the maximum setting, yet Yu was this excited by it? Yosuke was pretty sure Yu was usually able to hold out a bit longer before acting like this. 

Another shadow appeared, heading straight for Yu. He groaned in frustration and stopped grinding his hips to fight it. Yosuke managed to get a decent view of Yu’s crotch and confirmed his suspicion. Yu’s erection was pressing against the front of his pants, straining the fabric slightly. 

Yosuke gave a slight laugh to himself. Well, he knew he was doing his job, anyways. He watched Yu fight the shadow like the mess he was becoming, constantly fumbling his attacks and barely dodging the shadow’s. After an agonizingly long wait, Yu was finally victorious. He breathed a sigh of relief and cast a quick glance at Yosuke.

Holy shit. There it was. That face Yosuke hadn’t been able to get out of his mind. Yu’s pleading eyes, his flushed skin, the hint of a smile on his slightly parted lips. Yosuke would pay anything to be able to see that face whenever he wanted. It was just so perfect, so intoxicating. It was gone as quickly as it appeared however, as another shadow launched itself at Yu.

Yosuke heard Yu curse under his breath. He knew Yu probably wanted nothing more than to get off, or even just touch himself a bit to relieve even some of the pressure, but the onslaught of shadows was putting a halt to those plans. Yu bested this shadow quicker, and motioned for Yosuke to follow him, making their way deeper into the lab.

As he got closer to Yu, Yosuke could see just how desperate he was. Yu’s breathing was heavy, and his fingers were twitching as Yu curled and uncurled his fists. The buzzing was fairly audible, and the sound of it filled the halls they walked down, like a constant reminder of the power Yosuke held in his hand. 

It didn’t take long before another shadow attacked them, and Yosuke stepped back to watch his flawless leader be anything but. He turned it up two more times, and Yu let out a strangled moan, throwing his head back. He was so distracted by the vibrator Yosuke had to get Jiraiya to step in before Yu’s head got knocked clean off. 

The shadow was dealt with, and Yu’s hand shot straight to his crotch. He sucked in a sharp breath as he used a few fingers to rub his cock through his pants. Yosuke watched him in awe, Yu didn’t seem to care that Yosuke was here at all. Or maybe, he did care Yosuke was there, but he just had no way to control himself anymore.

Yosuke suddenly hatched an evil idea, turning the vibrator off. Yu’s face quickly shifted from one of ecstasy to one of confusion and disappointment. He looked at Yosuke like a puppy begging for another treat, blinking his eyes and exaggerating a pout. 

Yosuke laughed. “Don’t forget what we came here for, partner.” He gestured to a couple of shadows up ahead.

Yu stared at the creatures dejectedly. He let out a drawn out sigh and grabbed his sword, running towards the shadows. Yosuke couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of himself, being able to boss Yu around like that. It was fun being the one in charge for once, and it was even better knowing he was turning his perfect leader into a desperate mess at the same time.

Yu quickly took care of one of the shadows, so Yosuke decided to reward him by turning the vibrator back on. That seemed to do quite a number on Yu, who let out a whine and braced himself against a wall.

Yosuke waited a minute, but Yu didn’t get off the wall. He was hunched over, panting. Yosuke watched the shadow get closer and closer, yet Yu didn’t seem capable of fighting back. Finally, Yosuke managed to break him. Grinning, Yosuke slowly made his way over to the shadow and finished it off.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

He didn’t take his hand off the wall, and was continuing to look at the ground. “What do you think?” Yu’s voice was incredibly shaky.

Oh, getting snappy? Yosuke knew how to fix that problem, turning the vibrator up to the max setting. Yu let out such a lewd moan Yosuke was sure it would have been fitting in a porn video. He threw his head back, eyes beginning to roll to the back of his skull. Man, Yosuke had really done a number on him this time.

“Fuck.” Yu whispered to himself, fighting for control over his own body. “ _Fuck._ ” He said it louder this time. 

Yosuke could watch this for ages. “That still doesn’t answer my question.” He teased, putting a finger to his lip.

Yu finally met eyes with Yosuke, mouth hanging open. He blinked hard a few times before finally speaking. “I need to cum, Yosuke. _Please._ I don’t think I can get out of here otherwise.”

Yosuke felt his heart begin to race. Yu was asking him permission… to cum? Why did the thought of that excite him so much? He stared at Yu, open mouthed, blinking rapidly. Yu looked at him with such pure desperation, nearly drooling at this point. His chest was heaving up and down in erratic breaths, hands shaking and twitching.

Yosuke was moving before he even realized it. His body was positioned nearly directly behind Yu, leaning over Yu’s back with his chest. He brought his face up close next to Yu’s, so close their cheeks were nearly touching. Yu didn’t (maybe couldn’t) move, he merely turned his head slightly to look at Yosuke better, meeting his eyes.

Yosuke gave him a sinister grin. “How about I help you out with that?” He had no idea what he was saying. All he knew was he couldn’t stop himself, he was too excited by this newfound power.

Yu looked at him shocked. “What does that mean?” His voice was breathy, and it was almost like he had to force the words out. 

Yosuke pressed his leg between Yu’s thighs. He could feel the vibrator against his leg, buzzing away. Yu let out a sharp breath as Yosuke pushed slightly with his knee. “Want me to show you?”

Yu nodded fervently, pressing his hips into Yosuke. “Please, Yosuke.” He whined and groaned as his legs twitched around Yosuke’s own. 

That was all Yosuke needed to hear. He was in complete control now, and he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. He brought one of his hands around Yu’s body and wrapped it directly around his cock. Yu jolted in his arms and bucked his hips. He brought a hand to his mouth and covered it, trying to suppress the noises he was making. 

Yosuke wanted to hear more noise however, so he used his free hand to grab Yu’s arm and hold it behind his back. Only Yosuke got to decide what happened to Yu from here on out. Yu’s mouth was hanging open, his head thrown back onto Yosuke’s shoulder. Yosuke moved his hand up and down Yu’s shaft, before deciding it would be more fun if this was done skin on skin.

He unbuttoned Yu’s pants and fumbled with the zipper before running his fingers up Yu’s dick over his underwear. “You want to cum?”

Yu nodded. “So bad. _Please._ ”

Yosuke brought his lips to the shell of Yu’s ear. “You’ll cum only from my hand. Understood?”

“Yes, yes!” Yu groaned and ground his cock into Yosuke’s hand.

Yosuke was satisfied with this answer, so he reached into Yu’s briefs and pulled his dick out. He should have known with Yu being as perfect as he is, he would also have a giant cock. It was pulsing and twitching in his hand, begging to be touched more. Yu whined and panted at the sensation.

The only thing louder than Yu’s moans as Yosuke began to stroke him was the vibrator still inside of him. Yosuke’s hand was already slick with precum as he ran his hand over the head and back down to the base. Yu’s arm began to twitch in his grasp, and Yosuke held on tighter, restricting Yu’s movement further. Yu could do nothing but cry out and move his hips as Yosuke didn’t let up on his cock.

Yu was drooling down his chin, completely losing himself in the pleasure he was experiencing. Yosuke ran a thumb over Yu’s slit, causing Yu to twitch hard and let out a moan so sweet Yosuke was shocked it came out of the man underneath him. 

“Yosuke, I can’t- I’m going to-” Yu didn’t even get to finish that sentence before Yosuke ran a finger up the underside of Yu’s cock, causing him to let out a moan, completely out of breath.

“Then cum, Yu. Cum in my hand.” Yosuke couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth, but he didn’t think he could stop himself now if he tried.

Yu obliged, releasing into Yosuke’s hand, and all over the floor. He was whining and thrusting his hips forward as Yosuke continued to milk his cock dry. Yu’s legs wobbled and Yosuke had to let go of his arm to support Yu’s waist in case his legs gave out on him. Yu panted and whimpered as his climax faded, putting nearly all of his weight onto Yosuke.

The two didn’t move for a moment, the only noises being their heavy breathing and the vibrator, which Yosuke was quick to turn off. He could not believe what just happened. What he also couldn’t believe was the erection _he_ now had, pressing into Yu’s back. What the fuck did he just do?

Yosuke eventually let go of Yu, after assuring that he would be able to stand on his own. He looked at his hand, dripping with Yu’s cum. He really just did that. Yu reclothed himself and sat on the floor, hand over his heaving chest. 

Yosuke didn’t even know what to say. He got Jiraiya to wipe the cum off his hand, then took a tentative seat next to Yu. “I… I’m so sorry. I have no idea what the hell got into me.” He wouldn’t be surprised if Yu never wanted to speak to him again at this point.

Yu gave a quick glance at Yosuke’s crotch, which Yosuke quickly covered with his leg. “I’ll be honest, I was not expecting this to happen today. At all.”

Yosuke flinched. He cursed himself a thousand times over, so angry he let himself do that to Yu. Their friendship would never be the same after this.

Yu grabbed his arm before Yosuke could cover his face. “But, that doesn’t mean I didn’t like it.” Yu let go of Yosuke’s arm and put his hands behind his head. “To tell you the truth, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“Dude! I did not need to know that!”

“Well, you’re the one who insisted on giving me a handjob.”

Yosuke couldn’t deny that. He was so overwhelmed with everything that just happened, he couldn’t think. He just wanted to get out of this dungeon, and fast.

Yu seemed to have the same idea, pushing up off the floor and extending Yosuke a hand. “I think that’s enough training for today, yeah?”

Yosuke cautiously took Yu’s hand, scared to touch him for fear of what else might happen. He sighed. “If you can even call that training.”

Yu head down the corridor to the exit, waving his hand. “Training, cumming, same thing, really.”

Yosuke shook his head and followed his partner. No Yu, it definitely was not.

The two parted ways after Yosuke handed him the remote and Yosuke had never walked home faster in his life. He locked himself away in his room, and curled into a ball on his bed. What. The. Fuck. Had. He. Done. And furthermore, why did it make him so, so hard?

Realization hit him like a truck. Was Yu right all along? Had Yosuke been unknowingly turned on by this the entire time? It would explain why he loved it so much, why he thought about it more than anything else. But, it was another guy. Yu, of all people. His best friend. His partner. Could he really be into this?

Yosuke fought with his mind for a long time, tossing and turning on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. He was so confused, so lost in what to do next. How would Yu act tomorrow? Like nothing happened? Would he be expecting more of that from Yosuke from now on? Yosuke didn’t even know what he wanted anymore.

Yosuke barely said a word to his family the rest of the day, lost in his own mind. He decided going to bed early was the right thing to do. As he crawled into bed, he put his phone on his bedside table and curled up in his sheets. That’s when it hit him. A way to know for sure what his feelings were, exactly. He just hoped he could get Yu to cooperate.


	3. Took you Long Enough

“Hey partner…” Yosuke began as he and Yu walked to school together.

Yosuke was thankful that Yu hadn’t brought yesterday up yet. He was still in absolute awe that it even happened, and he had no idea how to talk about it. In a perfect world, Yosuke would be able to forget it ever happened and move on with his life as normal.

Unfortunately, he was not living in a perfect world.

The only thing Yosuke could think about was what he did to Yu, and how fun it was. He also acutely remembered how hard that encounter made him. Incredibly hard, actually. It was really annoying.

“Yeah?” Yu cast a glance down at Yosuke.

Yosuke swallowed and looked around. He could already feel the blush growing on his cheeks. “What would you say the, uh, range is on the controller?”

Yu’s eyes widened. “Wait. For real?”

Yosuke put his head in his hands as he walked. “Yes.”

“You mean you’re not freaked out about what happened yesterday?”

“Oh I am. I definitely am.” Yosuke flinched remembering the struggle of trying to sleep with his mind full of images. “But just… answer the question.”

Yu snickered to himself. “I have no clue. I’ve never tested it out. Do you want to…?”

“Just shut up and give me the damn controller!” Yosuke changed his mind. There was no way in hell he was asking Yu to do this. He was super curious, but more than that, he was so very embarrassed. 

“No, no. Tell me what this plan of yours is.” Yu looked at Yosuke with an eager glint in his eye.

“Nope! No plan here!” Yosuke reached out his hand, waiting for Yu to put the controller in it.

“Unless you tell me, no controller for you. I can go a few days without it.”

Yosuke huffed. Well, he didn’t want that. Messing with Yu was the only thing that got him through the day anymore. “Well, uh…”

“I’m waiting.” Yu teased, dangling the controller in Yosuke’s face. 

“You can keep it for now, actually.”

Yu looked disappointed. “Aw, I really wanted to kno-”

“Because my plan will need it later. Not during school hours.”

Yu gave Yosuke a devilish grin. “Ah, I see. So you couldn’t have been _that_ scared off.”

“Shut up! I don’t wanna talk about it! Just… give it to me after school.”

“Can do, partner.” Yu shoved the controller back in his pocket, and Yosuke noticed he seemed to walk with a bit more spring in his step. 

School passed rather quickly, despite Yosuke not having his usual entertainment. Maybe he was just looking forward to what was coming so much, his brain was helping him out by making time pass faster.

The two met up outside the school, Yosuke hoping Yu would ask as little questions as possible. 

“Are you going to tell me what this plan is, or am I going to go in blind like yesterday?” Yu teased as Yosuke approached him.

Yosuke had to fight the urge not to turn and run. “Just give me the controller. I’ll, uh, explain later.”

Yu cocked his head. “Later?”

Yosuke could feel a blush starting. He turned his head and shut his eyes. “Yes later! Just go home for now, alright?”

“Go home? But then how are you supposed to-“

“Just shut up and give it to me! It’ll make sense soon, okay?”

Yu looked Yosuke up and down, puzzled. He then shrugged and handed Yosuke the controller. 

Yosuke took it with shaky hands. He couldn’t believe he was actually going through with this plan of his. There was also a part of him that was thrilled, despite how nervous he was.

He quickly said a goodbye to Yu and began home, not wanting to stick around to have to answer any more questions. He had enough of his own questions bouncing around in his mind, he didn’t need to deal with any more. The question he asked himself the most was simply: “What the hell are you doing?” This was followed in close second by: “Why are you so excited about this?”

Yosuke got home and sat on his bed. He took his phone out and played with it in his hands for a while, stalling. He knew he didn’t have much longer until Teddie or his parents came home however, and Yu only had a small window of time before Nanako and Dojima would be home. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now.

He took a deep breath and typed out a text to Yu:

‘Can you put it in? Call me when you do.’

His finger hovered over the send button. God, he was terrified. But as much as he wanted to pretend it wasn’t there, a bubble of excitement was only growing inside of him. He hit send and watched the message go through. He saw Yu read it. Yosuke wondered just what Yu was thinking, seeing a message like that pop up on his phone. 

Yu began typing, but then stopped. Oh no. That could not be a good sign. Yosuke wanted to chuck his phone across his room and never look at it again, but he continued to watch the screen intently. He was desperate for a response. He needed to know he didn’t accidentally sever their friendship in one text. 

As his heart began to race and the panic began to settle in for the long haul, his phone began buzzing and letting out a distinct jingle of the Junes theme. On the screen read the words ‘Call from Yu’. Yosuke stared at it in shock for a minute. He was not prepared for this! He didn’t think Yu was going to answer him so quickly.

He tried to do some deep breathing, but quickly realized that wasn’t going to happen. His phone continued to ring, and he knew he needed to pick up whether he was ready or not. 

“Hey.” Yosuke was sure he was going to puke.

“I did what you asked. What now?” Yu sounded almost giddy on the other end.

“Tell me if you can feel this, alright?” Yosuke fumbled around in his pocket, looking for the controller. He clenched it tightly in his hand and clicked it on. He was praying to every god he could think of that it still worked. Otherwise this would become very, very awkward.

He was so relieved to hear a slight grunt from Yu. “I feel it alright.”

Yosuke breathed out a sigh. “Oh thank god. You’re home alone, yeah?”

“For a bit longer I will be.”

“Okay…” Yosuke needed to compose himself. He was shaking pretty badly, and he was sure Yu could hear the adrenaline affecting his voice. “If it isn’t too weird, would you like to try something with me?”

“If this something is what I think it is, consider me in.” Yosuke could hear Yu walking up his stairs, probably headed to his room.

Yosuke finally relaxed a bit. He wasn’t sure what he was so nervous about, considering what happened yesterday, but he was still glad for Yu’s eagerness all the same. “Well, I’m not too sure how to go about this but…”

Yosuke could tell Yu had a grin plastered on his face as he spoke. “Turn it up.”

He wasn’t one to say no to a request like that, so Yosuke turned it up a few notches. He was rewarded with a sweet moan from Yu, louder than he would ever dare in public. That was all the motivation Yosuke needed to continue this venture of his. 

“You really like that little thing, don’t you?” Yosuke quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. He didn’t mean to sound like he was dirty talking. 

Yu didn’t seem to mind, however. He hummed in agreement and breathed, “What does that make me?”

“A huge perv.” Yosuke blurted without thinking. He quickly realized that probably wasn’t the response Yu was looking for. “A shameless, dirty one at that.” 

Yosuke knew his dirty talk was not the best, so to make up for it he turned the vibrator up a bit. Yu seemed quite happy about this, and Yosuke only wished he was watching Yu on a video chat. He would love to watch Yu unashamedly squirm with no one else watching.

“Is that too much for you?” Yosuke started, Yu panting on the other end. “Or can you take more?” He hoped he wasn’t just completely embarrassing himself by attempting this. 

Yu let out a small whimper. “I need more, Yosuke.”

Yosuke felt a shiver go down his spine hearing his name. The way Yu sounded when he said it was breathtaking. He was doing this to his leader, and Yu was begging him for more. Yosuke could give it to him, or let him suffer. He had all the power here, and he loved every second of it.

“Say again? I couldn’t hear you over your perverted moans.” Yosuke turned the little vibrator off. He was riding the high of this power trip as much as he could.

Yu groaned in desperation. Yosuke was almost sure Yu was touching himself at this point, he sounded so frantic. “Please Yosuke, turn it back on. Please! I need this so bad.”

Yosuke felt a familiar strain in his pants. He switched the call to speakerphone, putting the phone on his pillow and bringing a hand to his crotch. Sure enough, he was hard, just like last night. He could still hear Yu whimpering from his phone and decided to give him what he wanted. 

He turned it back on and up to the level just below the max. It sounded like Yu threw his head back onto his pillow, and Yosuke was now definitely sure Yu was getting himself off. Strangely, he didn’t even mind. He really couldn’t blame Yu, when he was hard just from listening to him.

Yosuke was becoming more confident, and decided to try a bit more dirty talk. “You really are a kinky bastard, huh? Getting off to this?”

Yu whimpered on the other end. Yosuke felt his own cock twitch and began to palm himself through his pants without even realizing at first. He couldn’t help it. The call was definitely doing it for him, to say the least.

“I need words, Yu.” Yosuke was cut off by a sharp whine from Yu as he turned it off and on quickly. “Do you want more?”

It sounded like a struggle for Yu to get the words out. “Yes! I’m so close, please!”

Yosuke had now completely unzipped his pants and was furiously pumping his own cock. At this rate, he would cum at the same time as Yu. 

“Close, huh?” Yosuke had to stop himself from letting a groan slip out. “Tell me exactly what you’re feeling right now.”

“I don’t think I could stop touching myself if I tried at this point.” He let out a breathy moan. “I just wish you were here to see me. To _help_ me.”

Yosuke felt his heart skip a beat. He also desperately wished he was there, so hearing Yu say that was not only comforting but also so, so, sexy. He could picture it now, Yu’s flushed face and twitching body. The way he bites his lip and shuts his eyes. His chest rising and falling with his panting. 

He was reminded of last night and how he’d _helped_ Yu. He remembered the way Yu felt under his body, the little sounds he made. Yu wanted him to do it again, and Yosuke would definitely be lying to himself if he said he didn’t also want to put his hands to work again.

Yosuke’s voice was shaky as he grew closer to orgasm. “Should I put it to the max for you? Will you be good and moan for me?”

Just the thought of the vibrator moving up a level was enough to make Yu start moaning like crazy. Yosuke took that as a yes and turned it up, being able to hear it over the phone at this point.

“Fuck, Yosuke I can’t take much longer. I’m going to cum!” Yu sucked in a sharp breath.

Yosuke’s hand was slick with his own precum. He knew once he heard Yu finally cum, he would cum as well. “Then do it. Let me hear what I’ve done to you.”

After getting his permission from Yosuke (which he noticed was starting to become a common theme), Yu came. He came _hard_ , from what Yosuke could tell. Yu let out the most desperate, uncontrollable moan Yosuke had ever heard. It was so angelic, and so hot. He could hear Yu’s frenzied strokes as he continued to climax, and Yosuke followed suit.

He couldn’t stop the slight moan that escaped his lips as he came, nothing in his mind but the pure ecstasy he was feeling. He threw his head back onto his pillow and rode out his orgasm. His hands were shaking, it felt so good. As he eventually faded back into reality, panting heavily, he realized Yu was doing the exact same.

Well, his question was certainly answered. He did in fact get turned on by Yu and that little vibrator. He couldn’t even be embarrassed or mad about it, because it managed to give him one of the best orgasms of his life. By the way Yu was panting on the other end, Yosuke was sure it was the same for him. And if it was a mutual thing, well…

Yosuke just wished he could have seen Yu fall apart with his own eyes instead of just picturing it. He would have liked to have seen the exact facial expressions he could make his dear leader produce, watch him twitch and squirm under Yosuke. He breathed a sigh of satisfaction and knew what he needed to do.

He picked up the phone. “How much time until Dojima and Nanako get home?” He could hear the eagerness in his voice clear as day. 

“I don’t know…” Yu replied, still a bit short of breath. “I think he said they were going out for groceries but I’m not sure how long that’ll be.”

Yosuke could already feel himself getting excited. “Enough time for me to come over and continue this in person, you reckon?”

Yu was silent for a moment. He was probably shocked at how upfront Yosuke was being. Yosuke could tell Yu was grinning ear to ear as he finally spoke: “What are you waiting for?”

That was all Yosuke needed to hear. He hung up and got ready at record speed. He grabbed his old bike and hopped on, pedalling as fast as he possibly could. His heart was leaping in his chest, and he knew it wasn’t just because of the exercise. 

As he pulled up to the Dojima residence, he gave a quick glance around the house. No car in sight. Good. He knocked on the door and Yu opened it quickly, ushering him inside with the nod of his head.

Yosuke barely made it three steps inside the house before he turned to face Yu. He didn’t speak a word as he stepped closer to his partner, pressing him against the wall behind them. Yu gave him a slight smirk, and that was all the confirmation Yosuke wanted before he pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Their mouths didn’t stay closed for long, their hunger overtaking them both. Yu’s tongue began to swirl itself inside Yosuke’s mouth, groaning into him. Yosuke couldn’t stop from moaning back, this felt so _right_. Something about this whole experience had awoken a fire inside of him, and it was burning strong. He wrapped an arm around Yu’s waist and began tugging at the bottom of Yu’s shirt. He wanted it off, and he wanted it off now.

Yu smiled on his lips and quickly complied, unbuttoning his shirt as Yosuke kissed up his neck. Every inch of Yu’s skin was simply intoxicating, and he wanted to taste it all. Once Yu’s shirt was off, Yosuke stepped back to admire his body. He’d seen Yu shirtless many times before, but this time was different. He was _looking_. He _wanted_ to see it, admire it. The slight definition of his abs, the way his waist curved in just right. 

Yosuke was very aware he had never done this with a man before. He’d never done something like this with anyone, actually. For some reason however, he barely felt nervous as he approached Yu again, running a hand down his chest. Maybe it was because they were already so close, or maybe it was because Yosuke had wanted this for a while and just never realized. He pushed those thoughts away. He’d have plenty of time to think about that later. Right now, he just wanted to take more and more clothes off his beloved partner.

“We should probably go upstairs.” Yu breathed as Yosuke leaned in to kiss him again. 

Yosuke huffed a laugh. He totally forgot where they even were. “Good idea.” 

Making sure to keep an arm around him, Yosuke led he and Yu upstairs to Yu’s room. Yu quickly locked the door behind them as Yosuke sat down on Yu’s bed. 

Yu turned to face him and bit his lip as he sat on Yosuke’s lap. “You want to do this?”

Yosuke’s breathing was already erratic. “Desperately.”

Yu smirked. “Took you long enough.”

Yosuke clicked his tongue and ran his thumb over Yu’s lips before pressing it inside, pushing down on his tongue. Yu let out a small whimper and began sucking on his finger. Yosuke didn’t think it was possible for him to get any more turned on than he was at this moment. Not only was this actually happening, Yu had been waiting for it. Yu wanted this just as much as he did.

Yu began pulling off Yosuke’s shirt, and Yosuke helped him, with the unfortunate side effect of having to take his thumb out of Yu’s mouth. Once his shirt was off however, his thumb was quickly replaced with his pointer and middle finger, Yu’s tongue dancing around them. 

Both of their erections were pressing against each other and Yosuke couldn’t take it much longer. He slipped a hand in Yu’s waistband and revelled in the small gasp that got him. 

“I think it’s time these came off, yes?” He watched Yu’s face flush at his words.

Yu nodded and got up, taking everything off so he was completely nude. The sight of him like this alone made Yosuke’s own cock twitch in his pants. He was so hot, and watching Yu’s cock already start to leak just made it 10 times hotter. 

Yosuke suddenly remembered the little pink controller in his pocket. He pulled it out and dangled it in front of Yu. “I’m assuming you haven’t taken it out?”

Yu nodded and looked at Yosuke with such desire in his eyes Yosuke nearly thought he was looking at Yu’s perverted shadow. 

“Good boy.” Yosuke got up and grabbed Yu’s jaw. He wanted him to know just who was in control here. “Why don’t you show me on your hands and knees on the bed?”

Yu obliged, doing just that. He spread his legs open wide and Yosuke had to hold back fucking him right then and there. Instead, Yosuke watched the little string hanging from Yu begin to move as he turned the vibator on to a high setting. Yu threw his head back and began whining at the sudden sensation. 

Yosuke climbed onto the bed behind Yu and grabbed hold of his cock, running his thumb over the slit. Yu cried out and his arms nearly gave out, catching himself before falling straight into the bed. Yosuke used his other hand to undo his pants and pull his dick out, resting it against Yu’s asshole. 

“Tell me what you want from me.” He breathed, barely being able to hold himself back. 

Yu’s voice was wobbly and barely discernible through the whimpers and moans. “I want you inside of me Yosuke. I’ve wanted it for so, so long. Please, fuck me!”

Yosuke felt the butterflies in his stomach at that response. He could ravage Yu right now, but he wanted this moment to last as long as possible, despite the ache in his cock. “I’m gonna need you to earn it.”

Yu looked over his shoulder at Yosuke, mouth hanging open. “I’ll do anything.”

“Then suck it.”

Yu quickly flipped around and moved so Yosuke could lay against the headboard. He then put his face right next to Yosuke’s cock, so close Yosuke could feel him breathing on it. That enough made him shiver in anticipation. 

Yosuke turned up the vibrator. “Well?”

Yu licked his lips before licking all the way up Yosuke’s cock from base to tip. The feeling of his tongue could have made Yosuke cum all by itself, but then Yu took the head into his mouth. 

Yosuke moaned and bucked his hips up, thrusting his cock further into Yu’s mouth. Yosuke then remembered Yu telling him that he didn’t have a gag reflex one day. Yosuke decided to test and see if Yu was lying to him about that.

He grabbed the back of Yu’s head and pushed him down further around his cock. Yu barely flinched, tongue still working wonders. He held Yu there for a moment before letting the pressure go, allowing his head to bob back up. 

Yu’s eyes flicked up to meet Yosuke’s and he could have sworn Yu was telling him, ‘I told you I didn’t have one.’

Yu continued to bob up and down on Yosuke’s shaft for a while, Yosuke holding back the urge to cum straight down his throat. Yu’s mouth was so warm, so perfect, it was incredibly hard to resist. 

Eventually Yosuke knew if it continued he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. Before he could cum, he grabbed a fistful of Yu’s hair and pulled his head up, his lips making a popping sound as they were pulled off Yosuke’s dick.

Yu looked up at him with hooded eyes, like he was in a daze. His mouth was hanging open, saliva running down his chin and off his tongue. He was panting heavily, squirming slightly due to the vibrator still working away inside of him.

“Lay on your back.” Yosuke demanded, moving out of the way for Yu.

Once Yu was positioned properly, Yosuke took his legs and put them on his shoulders. “I’m going to take the vibrator out and fill you with something else instead. Sound good?”

Yu could only whine in response, his cock twitching and leaking. He wanted this _bad_. Yosuke looked at his face and was met with the amazing expression he craved so much. Yu’s desperation was clear as day, his eyes practically begging him for it. The pink flush of his cheeks and the slight parting of his lips would always make Yosuke’s heart flutter.

Yosuke leaned down so his lips were millimeters away from Yu’s. “Yeah, that’s the expression I was looking for.”

He clicked the vibrator off and threw the controller across the room before pulling it out of Yu, which was a delightful symphony of moans to listen to. He held it up to his face and smiled slightly. This tiny pink bullet had been the catalyst for the greatest discovery of Yosuke’s life. He handed it to Yu who passed him a small bottle of lube he’d gotten from his bedside table.

Yosuke lubed up his aching cock and ran a finger around Yu’s hole. He’d never done this before, but he did know Yu would need to be stretched out before he could put his dick in so it didn’t hurt.

So he did just that, starting with one finger, then working to up two, then three. Yu was gripping Yosuke’s back and crying out at the feeling of Yosuke’s fingers twisting and spreading inside of him. 

Yosuke kissed up the side of Yu’s leg as his fingers continued to work at a steady pace. “You think you’re ready?”

Yu nodded fervently. 

“I’m going to need you to use your words.”

Yu took a shaky breath as Yosuke pulled his fingers out. “I can’t think straight anymore. God, I haven’t been able to think straight since you walked through the door.”

Yosuke rubbed his fingers in circles over Yu’s nipple. “And?”

Yu blushed crimson as he looked directly into Yosuke’s eyes. “And I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t even walk after.”

Yosuke couldn’t stop himself if he tried after hearing that. He gripped Yu’s waist and pushed himself inside. Yu moaned and Yosuke was sure he would die happy if he was able to hear that sweet noise for the rest of his life. 

He was about halfway in when Yu gripped his arms and whimpered in his ear. “More.”

Yosuke let out a guttural moan and thrusted his hips, plowing into Yu as far as he could. If Yu wanted more, Yosuke would give him more. He would have even if Yu didn’t ask, his entire body felt like it was in heaven. Yosuke didn’t even give Yu a chance to register what was going on before pulling back and thrusting in again, sending Yu into a fit of moaning and panting as Yosuke kept up that rhythm. 

Yu’s legs were bouncing away on Yosuke’s shoulders as Yosuke continued to rut into him. Yu turned his head to the side, effectively hiding his face from view. Oh no, that was not allowed. Yosuke gripped Yu’s face and turned his head so they were facing each other.

“Eyes on me.” Yosuke noticed how deep and husky his voice had become due to lust. 

Yu panted open mouthed as his eyes looked almost like they were glazed over. He was letting out slight whimpers every time Yosuke moved inside of him. His cock was dripping precum onto his stomach, begging to be touched. Yu swallowed as he watched Yosuke’s eyes flick from Yu’s cock, to his face, then back to his cock. 

Yosuke took it in one hand and felt Yu shudder around him. He watched Yu quickly shut his eyes and throw his head back into the pillow as he started to pump it in time with his thrusts. That left his neck wide open, which Yosuke gladly took as an opportunity to leave his mark. He began kissing and sucking right where Yu’s neck met his collarbone, even going so far as to give him a few bites.

Yu began to clench down on Yosuke’s dick and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer before Yu came. Yosuke knew it wouldn’t be much longer until he did too, especially with the way Yu was squirming underneath him. 

As if on cue, Yu pressed a hand against Yosuke’s chest. “If you keep touching me like that-”

Yosuke kissed up Yu’s neck until their lips met. “Guess you’re gonna have to cum then. I have no plans of stopping.”

Instead, Yosuke started stroking Yu faster. That was enough to send him over the edge, bucking his hips forward and clenching down on Yosuke as he came. He called out Yosuke’s name between moans, gripping (and probably scratching) Yosuke’s back. Yosuke felt his hand get covered in some of Yu’s cum and felt just a little proud of himself.

Just hearing his name called out like that by Yu was Yosuke’s tipping point. He gripped Yu’s waist and pulled him down onto his cock as he came, his vision nearly going blurry he felt so good. Yu cried out as Yosuke’s cum filled him up, Yosuke twitching inside of him. 

Eventually, Yosuke pulled out, and Yu whined at the emptiness. Yosuke clambered off Yu and laid next to him on his bed. The two stared at the ceiling, panting. Yosuke could not believe that just happened. He just fucked the shit out of his best friend, and loved every second of it. Yu put a hand over his heart and took a deep breath. Yosuke took that as Yu enjoying it too. 

Yu spoke up. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

Yu sat up and looked over at Yosuke. “ _Holy shit._ ”

Yosuke snorted and ran his fingers over the hickey he’d left on Yu’s neck. “That was good for you too, right?”

“Why do you think I’m saying holy shit?”

Yosuke laughed and sat up, grabbing one of Yu’s hands. “I really liked that too.” He suddenly got hit with a wave of embarrassment, seeing Yu was still naked. “I- I had never done anything like that before. With anyone.” He met Yu’s eyes and felt his face burn bright crimson. “I’m glad it was with you, though…”

Yu smiled and cupped Yosuke’s face with his free hand. “Like I said earlier: took you long enough.”

Yosuke huffed a laugh and noticed the pink vibrator sitting on Yu’s bedside table. “So, about that vibrator… Could I try it on your nipples next time?” He was a bit shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth, but he felt comfortable enough with Yu, he supposed.

Yu sputtered and nearly choked. “I was not expecting that one. Next time, you say?”

Yosuke panicked. “Wait! Only if you want to I mean- we don’t have to- I just kinda assumed-”

Yu laughed and kissed Yosuke’s cheek as he got up off the bed. “I’m kidding. Of course there will be a next time.” He was about to lean in for a kiss but jumped as they heard the front door open and the Dojimas arrive home. “Just… maybe not right now.”

Yosuke barked a laugh and watched Yu scramble to get dressed. Now, he just couldn’t wait until this fated ‘next time’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did and it was worth having to wait for :) <3


End file.
